


Steam

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre series, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, historical gay bath house, poem, wintershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: After Steve learns that Bucky is enlisted, Bucky takes Steve to a gay bath house.





	

"Do you trust me?"

The question—

soft and gentle 

and how could Steve refuse 

those lips 

against his ear? 

 

The pair enter

between two green lamps. 

This bath house 

is not one Steve has visited, 

but has only heard of. 

 

In the darkness 

of close quarters,

Steve is almost lost  

in a tangled sea

of heat and bodies.

Bucky doesn't let go.

 

The war lingered 

in the distance.

For now:

only each other,

only desperation. 


End file.
